


Out of Gravity

by rbssns, shawn_bon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Family Member Death, Family Shenanigans, Fountain of Youth, GNOMES!!!, Hijinks & Shenanigans, OC, Other, Shitpost story, fake realtionships, impressive Stanley, it all started from a dream, mullet is life, no hide me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-04-24 02:09:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14345733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rbssns/pseuds/rbssns, https://archiveofourown.org/users/shawn_bon/pseuds/shawn_bon
Summary: After Mabel and Dipper have been though some tough times after going back home. Thanks to things changing they are brought back to Gravity Falls. While living with their Grunkles and now two females working to get their car fixed to leave. A blossoming friendship is blooming fck that relationship stuff. More shenanigans through out the whole story and random drama parts to go.





	1. Chapter 1

 

.

 

 

Stanley and Stanford had just made their way back to land after being on the ocean for what seemed like years. Even though it had only been just 2 but they had hoped it would be under different circumstances. Its was a few weeks ago the Stanley received a call on the AM radio with grave news. Soos' grandmother's old age finally caught up to her and was fading fast, the doctors only gave her a few weeks to live. Soos seeing Stanley as a  father figure didn’t know who else to call for help. He was lost, closed the Mystery Shack

The twins didn't have anything great to come back home to. That one summer while the kids stayed with their gruncles the twin's parents divorced while they were away. Their father moved out and left with his new girlfriend while their mother moved all of their belonging into a smaller house. Dipper found comfort in helping his mother with things he could do around the house as well as Mabel. Waddles was allowed to stay and slowly became the house guard pig, as most of the time the kids were left home alone.

Soon after they arrived Soos' grandmother passed away. Thankfully, Stanley was there to help with funeral arrangements, while Ford did his best, though Soos did finally notice

“Wait. There is something different about you two. You both look different, a lot younger and the color is back in your hair. Well I mean you could do that with hair dye but, you both are also less cranky and your wrinkles are gone.”

Causing both of them to laugh bring a tear to Stanley’s eye.  “Soos we will tell you all about it over dinner tonight.”

That night was filled with many stories of Stanford’s and Stanley’s adventures on the ocean, even finding the fountain of youth by accident. The night was full of laughter, smiles and stories about great times all around. Soos left the next morning to go and live with his girlfriend in Portland, Oregon.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

While on the way to drop off the twins back to the Mystery Shack, Mabel and Dipper started telling their stories about the times they had the last time they stayed with their gruncles. Granted a 10 hour drive turned into a 15 hour one thanks to the crappy car used to take them to their Great Uncle's house. A crappy old run down buggy that can’t go any faster than 30 miles an hour. Without it overheating and causing everyone in the car to sit and wait for 2 to 3 hours for the car to cool down enough before going again. Only stopping for restroom breaks and picking up some food.

It's late afternoon by the time they reach the town of Gravity Falls. As they drive up the dirt road following the signs stating the Mystery Shack was just a few feet away.

“ Think this car will make it?” Shaun-bon asked looking over towards Tas, as she looked at the road ahead.

“Well we can give it a try and if all else we can push it.”

The car started to go up the dirt road slowly as they pulled over the large bumps carefully. Hoping it would still keep going chugging along and not stall. Only to make it half way up the path for it to slowly start to sputter and die out.

Causing both of the females to let a sigh, “I’ll push.” Tas stated as she got out of the car. Shaun-bon looked back at the sleeping twins as Tas moved to position. “Ready?”

“Ready.” Tas started to push the car as Shaun-bon steared.

 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Stanley was starting to get worried the kids were supposed to be there hours ago. Dipper had called a few hours ago saying they were going to be there soon, but he had no return number no cell to call them an ask where they were. Just Dipper calling from a random payphone 4 hours ago.

He decide to get up and get some fresh air and step away from the phone for a little bit. Sitting on the couch while enjoying a beer movement caught his eye. A sun bleach beige Volkswagen bug slowly making its way into the parking lot. Coming to a stop, parking with a short curvy black hair women, who fell over from pushing the car into place. Falling to the ground once the car stopped. Another women stepped out of the driver side shouting,

“The emergency brake was on. My bad.” causing the other to groan in response, “I’m not familiar with this car, yet.”

The curvy girl stayed on the ground panting for air as the driver, a tall muscular women with half her head shaved, with the rest of her hair dyed neon green like her leather jacket. Stan was confused watching them talk quietly towards each other as the taller one of the two walks over towards him. Before she could even get a single word out Stanley was tackled to the ground by Dipper and Mabel.

“KIDS!!” he laughed hugging them close making his way back to his feet keeping an arm around them both. As the sound of a throat being cleared brings his attention back towards her.

“Do you know where I can find Stanley or Stanford Pines?”

He lets go of the kids giving her a good hard look ,”Who wants to know?”

“ I need to drop them off to the correct people or else I’m not getting paid for this contract.”

“Well I’m Stanley Pines,” holds his thumb pointing towards his chest, “Stanford is inside if you need me to get him.”

She looks back down at the paperwork then him “You’re Stanley Pines?”

“Yup.”

“Bullshit.”

“WHAT?!”

“I’m looking for a 65 year old man with salt and pepper hair. You don’t fit the description at all.”

“Shit” Stan cursed under his breath remembering he didn’t look his age as Mabel stayed hugging him by his hip. Just then the curvy short girl walked up standing next to her partner giving Stanley a quick wave, “Hi I’m Tas and this is Shaun-bon.”

Stan gives a nod as he waits for Shaun-bon to speak to him but instead listens as they talk to each other.

“What's wrong?”

“He doesn’t match the description.”

“Where?”

“For one he doesn't look a day over 25.”

“Maybe he just looks good for his age.”

“He’s suppose to be 65.”

“Uhh. . .  . .surgery?” Tas gives a sheepish smile causing Shaun-bon to sigh deeply.

“I can understand maybe the hair color because hair dye and everything but you can’t look that young.” Shaun-bon looks back at Stanley, “Okay here's what we're gonna do. I can release them to you if you have some proof of who you are. Like an ID card or something from the government. If not I’m going to have to take them back to California with us.”

Tas jumps in, ”OH OHOHOH, can we eat at the diner we passed on our way in?” Thinking for a moment Shaun-bon gives a nod. “Yeah, we need to feed the kids some actual food and it gives you some time to find identification. It wasn’t that far of a walk.”

“W-Wait!” Stanley shouted when he didn’t mean to, “Please use one of the golf carts to get there. Save your legs and all, since the car you drove in is now foot powered.”

“Thank you.” Tas said looking very happy as the kids went with them to eat. Stanley stood outside watching them drive towards town before rushing inside to look for anything he could use that wasn’t a fake name or expired.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter sorry but will be updating again soon.

“Why didn’t you come inside and get me Stanley?! I could of showed them my ID and the kids would be here already.”

“Because neither of us have up to date Ids let alone look our age in those pictures.”

The whole drive to the diner was nothing more than Ford chewing out Stan about coming inside to get him. How he could of smoothed things over and how the kids would already be at home with them. 

“Yeah you're so great at smoothing things over Sixer. Remember that one time the Coast Guard came over to see if we needed help. And we both ended up on our knees as they searched the ship for illegal drugs.”

Ford sighed as he parked the golf cart outside the dinner, looking into the window. Seeing Dipper eating food in the booth with Shaun-bon as Mabel was running around. He looked down at the IDs in his hand hoping it would be enough to get the kids. Stanley gave him a playful shove pulling him out of his thoughts. As they both entered the diner Mabel continued to bounce around catching up with everyone inside. Ford slid into the booth with Stanly not far behind him.

“Hey ya, where's your partner?” Stan asked while sliding into the booth next to Ford, pausing after hearing an "Ouch!" coming from under the table.

“She’s hiding under the table from that big lumberjack with red hair, he was hitting on her.”

“I just wanted pancakes, is that so hard to ask for.”

“I’ll buy you some if you just get out from under the table.”

“Okay.” Tas climbs up, and sits next to Shaun-bon, her hair flowing over her shoulders. Looking upset as she rubbed her shoulder where you can see Stan’s shoe mark. Stan's attention, however, goes back to the green hair female across from him. “We brought our Ids though the thing is- “

“The things is we haven't had them updated yet.” Stan gave Ford a dirty look for cutting him off. While he placed his expired Id on the table. They thought it was pretty lucky that Ford's current self looks just like the over 30 year old ID.

“These both expired by a great length of time.” She sighed heavily watching as the waitress walked over placing mugs of coffee on the table in front of them.

They all sat in silence while Tas added her and Shaun-bon’s share of cream and sugar into her cup. While the Pines drank theirs black watching her with concern, as she added in so much the coffee was sitting on the rim of the mug.

“I know how to solve this.”

Shaun-bon grabbed both of the Pine’s cup of coffee careful not to touch the cups where they left their fingerprints.Tas looks up at Shaun-bon as she walks out the door screaming after her, “Can we still get pancakes?”

Shaun-bon kicks the machine by the diner door making it go off. The whole diner comes to life with excitement as everyone was able to get free pancakes.

 

-3 hours later-

It was getting close to closing time at the diner. Mabel was sitting on one side of Tas asleep leaning against her shoulder drooling a little. Dipper on the other side looking bored as she played with the condensation on the table from his third cup of juice. While Stanley went to sleep in the booth effectively trapping Ford. So he took out a book from his pocket starting to write in it when Shaun-bon walks back in dropping a stack of papers on the table. Waking up Stanley and Mabel. 

“Well they are who they say they are. Ford I couldn’t really find anything on you really except for a few pieces of paper that have been censored. But you Stanley, kudos man mad props on your sheet. I had to stop it from printing.”

Mabel pulls on a few of the papers from the middle of the stack looking over some of the things he got arrested for. Giving a little laugh at a few of them as the others talk more.

“So that means we can take the kids with us now?” Stanley asked not sounding the friendliest upon waking up. Rubbing his neck to get the crick out.

“Yes you can, and we'll take the golf cart back up so we can get our car and head back.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter but I hope you all like it

As they started to get out of the booth Mabel was still reading over a few of the papers making a very puzzled face. “How do you assault someone with butter?” She looked over at Dipper, who looked over at the paper.

“Grunkle Stan you also told an officer that beer is your coffee and tried to sell him LSD laces jolly ranchers?” They both looked over at him waiting for an answer as he grabbed the papers quickly heading for the stove in the diner. Meanwhile, Ford walked over paying for their drinks while the rest of the group meets outside. 

Shaun-bon and Tas are already sitting in the golf cart ready to head back to their car. Stan gives Ford a look as they both made their way over.

“Hey, ya both aren’t really gonna try and drive that hunk of junk back home are you?”

“Well we don’t really have any other choice right now.” Tas looked over at them while Mabel jumped onto the back of the grunckle's cart causing it to bounce.

“Could they stay with us? We could make it a slumber party pwweeaasseee?”

Stanley rub the back of his neck trying not to make eye contact as she put on the puppy dog eyes towards him. Unfortunately, Ford caved first giving out a sigh as he gave her a nod yes.

“It's the least we could do they did bring the kids up for us. We have a spare room just means you two will be in the attic again.”

They both cheer happily to get their old room back. “Can I ride back up there with them too?”

“Sure thing Sweetheart that should be fine. We’ll meet you guy back up there.”

Mabel screaming happily runs to the other cart to calmly sit down and buckle herself in. With that Shaun-bon started up the cart driving off towards the Mystery Shack.

Dipper stood next to his Grunkles as he watched them drive off. “There's something funny about those two. I can’t put my finger on it yet.”

“Your just paranoid that's all.”

“Stanley's right a lot has happened since we last saw you and we can talk more in the morning. Let's head back home and get a few things straighten out for now.”

“Yeah we can’t let them leave with that piece of crap it gonna break on them. Though I don’t think it will even start up right now.”

They all climbed into the cart driving off to catch up with the girls.

 

~Girls cart~

 

“Sooo what's the story with you two. Are you together, a couple, or single and looking?”

Most of the drive back from California Mabel had so many questions. About their work, what it was like living in the city, if they ever ran into any celebrities. Now it was about their love life, she was very interested in that subject no matter how many times they tried to change the subject. Mabel circled back around to it. Shaun-bon smirked shaking her head as Tas turned to face her.

“Mabel sweety Shaun-bon is an Asexual and I am an Omisexual, we are both single by choice.”

Mabel looked between the two of them, looking a little confused not fully understanding what she meant.

“It means like Shaun-bon  Asexuality is the lack of sexual attraction to others, or low or absent interest in or desire for sexual activity. An ominsexual is someone that is attracted to anyone or being. I got for hearts not their parts.”

Mable smiled as a she put it together, “So she's isn’t ever and you're always not never.” Giggling at her own statement making Shaun-bon snort as well. While Tas blushes a little turning back in her seat as the Shack comes into view.

Parking the golf cart by the back door they decide to sit in the couch till the boys show up to let them in. Mabel sat between them both, “Ya know…. My Grunkle Stan and Ford are both single.”

“Mable don’t you dare. We aren’t staying remember?” Tas gave her a sideway glance smirking as the guys walked up towards them. After opening the door for them the kids carried their bags inside the shack from the car. Stanley hanging back by the doorway waiting for Shaun-bon to walk by.

“ Hey can I talk to ya for a sec?”

She nods, looking over seeing Mabel keeping Tas busy with questions, so she follows him outside. 

“I can’t with all good consciousness let you both try and drive out of here with that piece of shit car.”

She glances over at the still smoking car. “Yeah I don’t think it's gonna even move an inch from that spot.”

“Why don’t you both stay here a while, we can fix it up to be drivable enough to get you both where you're going. The kids can get settled in while we work on it and Mabel will calm down bit by then. She gets attached to others quickly.”

“So does Tas, but I see no problem with that as long as we can get this contract sent in we’ll have some funds to work with.”

“Deal then.”

Stanley offered his hand towards Shaun-bon as they shook a loud crash could be heard from inside. Followed by Mabel and Tas screaming "I'm ok!" At the same time causing them both to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sunday _ **

Tas places two cups of coffee on the table in front of two tired and exhausted looking Stanley and Shaun. As they looked over weakly taking the cups into their hands.

As Shaun starts to swallow the boil dark brew while Stanley just watches a bit surprised as she waits for his to cool down. Seeing his brother Ford sitting next to him eating a bowl of mostly marshmallows.

As movement behind Ford grabs his attention trying to focus and noticing its Tas as she moves to sit between Ford and  Shaun with her toast and sugary coffee giving him a carefree smile, "Well this has been a fun week."

Shaun puts down her now empty coffee mug giving her a tired look,

"Bitch, which part was fun?"   causing Stanley to give her a confused look.  
" Kid, this week has been one that I won't forget, and I've been through some weird shit."

Tas chuckled knowing he didn't see the humor as she did  going back to remember that following week, " you sure about that?" giving him a smirk  
  
**_Monday_**

    Stanley and Shaun are outside with the hood of the car popped open as they look over the damage. Seeing what could be fixed and might need to be replaced.  
"it's not looking too good, there's more parts that need to be replaced then anything else. even the frame of the car needs work."  
Shaun gave a small sigh leaning against the side, " yeah well it's not mine this pretty little Frankenstein of a monster is Tas's."

    Stanley looked back over at her as he leaned into the car grabbing a wrench as she went back in. Shaun could see Tas out of the corner of her eye watching the attempts of body rolls and diving for cover. Moving like shes in a action movie trying to hide from invisible bullets flying in the air making a sloppy attempt as she climbs into the trunk of the car.

   Shaun moves walking towards the trunk shutting it tight with her inside as the backseat fold down and  crawling Tas comes out and sits on the ground making eye contact with Shaun. putting a single finger on her lips as she pushes the seats back up.  giving a cautious look over towards Stanley see that he hasn't moved Tas reaches over the driver's seat and honks the horn.

     A loud smack could be heard of Stanley jumping up hitting his head on the hood of the car causing it to almost slam shut on him. As he rub the back of his head looking over at Shaun as she busting up laugh holding on to the trunk of the car.

    Making him confused not seeing anyone in the backseat of the car  and no one close to it he opens the hood fully again. Getting back to work thinking he might have hit something to cause the horn to go off. Tas goes back and does it a few more times jumping back to hide behind the driver seat each time. Making Shaun laugh for a bit before she gets bored and heads inside the house to grab a popsicle  coming back out as shes eating a pineapple flavored one holding out a watermelon one that Tas could see. As she looking around frantic wanting to get out for her delicious treat that was now melting in Shaun's hand.

     As Stanley kept working she climbed back through the backseat trying to figure out how to get out of the close trunk as she starts kicking the trunks latch. As she breaks it beyond repair  climbing out of the trunk glancing over to make sure it clear. Tas rushes over to grab her now half melted treat that Shaun it holding upside down to keep her from getting sticky. Tas smiled as she gladly took it  sucking on the dripping popsicle as Stanley didn't notice a thing as she kept on working.

 

** _Tuesday_ **

 

    Fords outside talking with a gnome that Dipper brought into the yard. He was seeking help since during weirdmageddon things got messed up. The food was moved into different areas then from before, the amount of gems they were mining where increasing greatly. But the lack of food and water sources where moved now and they were going through the emergency supplies fast, even the number or squirrel they use to used for hunting in the forest were very limited to almost none.While Ford took out a map from his jacket pocket setting it down on  a picnic table talking about areas that the Gnome use to look for and where they haven't tried. Dipper sees Shaun come out from the Mystery shack walking around seeing them talking slowly making her way over. Silently listening in on the conversation until the Gnome looks over at Shaun giving a nervous smile the Ford notices.  
 

   "Oh Hello, Shaun this is our ... aa.. " Ford rubs the back of his neck looking for the words to say as he doesn't think she would believe that he was a gnome. Dipper jumped into

   "He's our neighbor... from inside the forest?"  Dipper not sounding very sure of his answer giving up and just blurting out that he's a Gnome from the forest. Looking up at her waiting for an argument back or laughter.

    As most adults did to him when he spoke the truth gave him a crazy look and start heated arguments or just laughed straight in his face. He remember the car ride up here he told them both about the last time he and Mabel where here and they didn't react normally just listened and asked questions. Almost like they were fact checking a paper.

    Shaun raised an eyebrow looking over at the Gnome before talking directly towards Dipper, "you might want to make sure Tas never finds out."  
"wait, why is that?"

    Suddenly  Tas falls out of the tree line stumbling over towards them picking leafs and and sticks out of her hair and knitted jacket. Making her way over standing next to Dipper looking across the table staring at the gnome like a deer caught in headlights. As the Gnome slowly brings a smile to his face whispering "Beautiful"

   "Oh no he's gonna try and make her his bride." Dipper began to panic as he looked over to Shaun for help. Only seeing her shaking her head no taking a few steps back  away from the table and Gnome. Dipper slowly following in her steps as Ford looks confused as to what the Gnome was referring to, the Gnome hopped on top of the table making his way across not taking his eyes off her.

   When in a flash the whole table has been turn over seats an all on the ground as the Gnome goes flying landing  a few feet away. Looking just as dazed as everyone else as Tas rushes over towards the Gnome in full sprint as she kicks him hard enough to clear the trees.

   "FUCK OFF!!"

Was the only sound heard as she walked off in a huff towards the Shack not looking back at the others. Dipper turning and looking at Shaun for some clarification.

"I warned you."  was the only reply given as Shaun shrugs turning to walk away not caring anymore about that situation happening. Leaving a very confused Dipper and Ford with an overturned table and scatter seats. Ford moves a few items over as he tried to find the map he had out a few moments ago.

Dipper shouting back over to Shaun, "WHAT? CLARIFICATION PLEASE?!?!" 

A distant chuckle could be heard along with a a simple statement. "She doesn't trust Gnomes."

 

_**Wednesday** _

 

 It was a quiet morning as everything was going smoothly. Stan and Shaun went out to get parts for the car the kids were inside watching some duck TV show and no one had seen Ford either. As Tas was walking past the front door she could clearly see Dipper and Mabel talking to someone. Unable to clearly see who it is she moved closer catching bits of the conversation.

"Ah finally an adult." 

"excuse me?" Tas clearly confused but moving the kids to behind her short body for some protection mainly the very provoked Mabel , "What is going on here."


End file.
